


I Thought I Killed You

by Dotchi13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Angst, Angst with a Warm Ending, Crossover, DT!Sans/UT!Toriel, Established Soriel relationship in UT, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I did this because I wanted to, Imaginary Papyrus, Murder had a Crush, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, crazy sans, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotchi13/pseuds/Dotchi13
Summary: DustTale!Sans finally did it.They killed Chara.Now all that was left was him and Phantom Papyrus.At least... that was how it was until they found one monster he knew he killed.





	I Thought I Killed You

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the creator of Dusttale said Murder couldn't fall in love with anyone, and I'm fine with that, I just wanted to do this for funsies, no disrespect to the creators, I just love Soriel as well as some UT!Toriel x Any Sans, so I just wanted to do this because I am a Soriel Sucker n.n 
> 
> After all, people ship Dusttale Sans with other versions of Sans and other such things, so I'll just go on ahead and write this for Halloween.

He had done it.  
He had finally killed that little monster Chara.  
He huffed, sweat on his skull as he stared with his blue, red and purple eyes at the floating red SOUL in the air as he looked to a cackling Papyrus, grinning himself as he reached over and took it, absorbing it into him, feeling more power surge through him as his eyesockets were snapped open wide, his left eye sparking purple with power as he grinned, humming as he made his way back to where the barrier was, past the throne room and into the barrier room, the room Asgore died in to protect the SOULS that still rested in the containers, shattering them and absorbing the SOULS, shattering the barrier in succession after that. 

It would have been a glorious day for monster kind if not for the fact that there was no other monsters besides him and Papyrus anymore.  
He sighed before shrugging as Papyrus caught his attention by staring at the edges of the entrance.  
' SO STRANGE...'  
" what is it bro?" Sans inquired before looking and seeing that the edges of the cave were fuzzy, almost glitching as he stared at it, his skeleton grin drooping before he looked to Papyrus, " stay close paps."  
The specter nodded and joined his side, gloved hands clenched into fists as the Sans stepped out with him, immediately noticing how dark it was, stars twinkling in the skies.  
It was so peaceful and beautiful compared to what he had to deal with in such a short amount of time as his hands twitched and he looked from side to side, giving a giggle before stuffing his hands into his pockets, " well well bro... looks like a whole new world to play with."  
The Phantom Papyrus cackled before Sans started his trek down the mountains, his grin taught on his skull as he walked along, looking for anything or anyone around.  
"...-ns!"  
He stopped with Phantom Papyrus whom gave him a questioning look, ' WHAT IS WRONG BROTHER?'  
" didja hear that?" He asked as he tilted his head.  
" Saaaaaaans!" Called a voice, Sans freezing completely when he heard it.  
"... tori?" 

He remembered so freshly as it wasn't even a week now in this particular reset that he tricked Toriel into thinking a murderer was coming just to get her away from Chara before killing her himself, slashing her with the Kid's Toy Knife because... he really didn't want to kill her with his own magic.  
While every other monster suffered from the fate of his bones and blasters, he just didn't want her dust on his magic, he didn't want to feel like dying while he was so low on **LOVE** , so he did it with the Kid's knife, watching in horror, pain and exhaustion as she had the same look on her face, remembering her calling him out on being the murderer and how betrayed she was seeing as they had shared so much together, telling each other jokes and discussing on things together before this, and then she turned to dust before his feet.  
His back was to the kid the whole time it was happening, hiding in how much pain he was in having to do this to the woman he had grown to care so much about, even promising to keep the kid safe for her before he remembered all the Genocide Route resets, and knowing she would only die again to the kid.  
It was for the best that she died at his hand, even when he made sure her dust was on the kid's knife.  
He dusted Papyrus with bones and blasters, but that was only after he was sure he had gained enough **LOVE** to be able to do it to the only other person so precious to him, either way, they had to fall under the axe all the same.  
Heh, and he didn't even carry an axe.  
The thought made him giggle before he noticed Toriel emerge, his laughter dying for a moment as he took in her apparel.  
She was wearing costume, a flowing purple cloak with a pointed hat, a lacy shawl around her shoulders all held together by a gorgeous skull clasp, her ears down as always.  
She looked breathtaking as she beamed to him.

" There you are Sans, I have been looking all over for you!" She walked to him.  
"... you have?" He asked, staring to her as she had her paws clasped before her, taking great strides to be near him, something that was so strange.  
" Of course, everyone started the Halloween party even though I asked them not to without you." She gifted him with a 'goat'ish smile before looking over him, " What a scary costume! All covered in dust with your eyes like that, you put so much effort into this, you'll really scare everyone out of their _skin_!" She sounded surprised and happy as he stared at her before his left eye started twitching like crazy as he started to shake, starting to laugh.  
" hehehehehehe*snrk!*ahahahahahahAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sans snorted and roared with laughter as Toriel looked to him in confusion before giggling  
It was like a new reset, only... different.  
" Hey Sans?" Toriel asked, trying to restrain her giggling for the joke, " What does a murderer say when meeting someone? 'Knife' to meet you!"  
He couldn't stop laughing his magic holding him together hurt as tears poured down his grinning face, unable to stop until a slightly concerned Toriel put a hand on his shoulder and he froze, his laughter dying with that.  
" Sans... Is everything alright? You seem a little... Dazed, you honestly looked like you saw a ghost when you saw me..."  
He stared at her, not knowing what to say before he decided to talk, the determination in his body not allowing him to avoid the issues he had, but it didn't stop him from lying, " bad dream, happened after i made this costume, dreamed i killed everyone to keep 'em safe."  
Toriel's brow furrowed, " Oh dear..." She then pulled him in, his red-blue eyes widening in surprise as she held him tight, " That doesn't sound like a very good dream at all."  
" heh, you bet it was hell tori, a real _frightmare_." He then grinned to her as she beamed and snickered, him feeling the tension melt out of his body from her. How was she able to do that when he had been on edge even when the danger was gone? She just seemed to have that effect on him, the strangeness of this whole situation making this almost like a dream.  
" Still... I suppose if that were to happen, I would understand."  
He froze again.  
"...what?"  
" If you ever killed us for our protection. I mean... I wouldn't forgive you, but I would understand. If the threat was that viable and there was no way out in sight... I would have rathered we all would have worked together, but I understand.  
I feared in the past when the children that came through the Ruins wanted to leave... And I fought hard to try and get them to stay. It wouldn't work, but I have dreamed a few times of accidentally hitting a child and killing them while trying to protect them... So I suppose you are not alone." 

She then smiled to him as he stared back to her before looking to the ground, thinking about that before freezing up when Toriel grabbed his hand, " Now let's go and see the others, I'm sure even Undyne would get chills over your costume!" She giggled as Sans briefly wondered if he had died and this was a special occasion in death, something so wonderful and untainted by madness was there before him to enjoy and feel... normal? No, that wasn't the right word... Happy in all this madness? He was pretty sure that was it.  
He knew he was probably stumbling into some alternate reality from games merging and there was another him out there to take everything here back, but he couldn't bring himself to care as Toriel dragged him along with the biggest smile on her face, his smile going to match hers as she dragged him along.  
He could take the other Sans, he had enough **LV** and **HP** to be able to take him.  
He hummed in thought as Toriel took him to a Halloween party with his brother, all his friends and acquaintances there as they were all alive and breathing, the sight of them all having fun together nearly causing him to lose his breath despite his lack of lungs as Toriel squeezed his hand and they all greeted him with warmth, happy to see him, something so strange as he found himself grinning back to them and started shooting off 'killer' puns to everyone, making them groan or laugh at him, so happy to see them and just exist again no matter how much of a distraction this was as Toriel gave him warm smiles and even held hands with him outside of walking as soon he saw Papyrus.  
He was back to being himself again, with a happy smile as he wore royal guard armor for the party, bragging about his family and station to everyone that would listen as he looked and saw Sans, making his way over.  
" HELLO BROTHER, I AM GLAD TO SEE YOU FINALLY ARRIVED!"  
" heh, i suppose you went ahead of me paps." Sans murmured to him with his grin as Papyrus looked over his 'costume'.  
" WOWIE! SUCH A FRIGHTENING COSTUME SANS, WHERE DID YOU GET THE DUST FROM BROTHER?"   
" oh... you know... _around_ , heh." Sans shrugged lazily as his red and blue eyes were lidded, grinning widely as if he and Papyrus were sharing an inside joke as Papyrus took his other hand and pulled him further into the fold, further into the warmth and happiness with everyone around him, and there was no way he hated it.   
He wanted to never leave it.


End file.
